Reminisce
by RedGorrion27
Summary: Jack and Angelica met up again for an adventure that has to do with the both of them. Later after their reunion, everything felt so familiar.


Jack and Angelica walked into a pub,planning to talk about they're next adventure that happens to have connection with the two of them.

"A bottle of rum for me and a glass of wine for the lady," Jack said to the bartender,to which the bartender nodded to and did as he was told. The two of them sat near the bar.

"So what is it?" Angelica asked Jack.

"What's what?" Jack asked back, looking genuinely confused.

"Not this again,Jack. What's with the Isla Gorrion?" Angelica spat as the bartender came back with their drinks.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that since it's in Spanish,dear?" Jack said,taking a swig.

"Well,Gorrion means Sparrow. What does it have to do with you?"

"Dad told me to go there," Jack said in a serious tone.

"Why?" Angelica asked,drinking a little from her glass of wine.

"I don't know," Jack replies,taking another long swig of rum.

"Does that have anything to do with me? Any reason of bringing me along?" Angelica asked. If Jack wouldn't open up completely, she have to ask it one by one.

"Dad told me to bring... someone,"

"Someone? Why me? Why not Gibbs or whoever?"

"Ugh,'cuz he also told me that this person is close to me,"

"Mr. Gibbs," Angelica said coldly.

"Aren't you flattered you're the one I'm dragging with me?" Jack said, a bit frustrated.

Angelica stared at him.

Jack stared back. She bit her bottom lip before sipping a bit more of her wine. With her mouth slightly open and all shiny with the wine she just drank,Jack tried to keep himself from standing up and pressing his lips on hers. He licked his lips and sighed,taking another swig.

Angelica eyed Jack,looking satisfied at how she made him uncomfortable,she turned until she was face-to-face with him.

"I still have that effect on you," Angelica said,matter-of-factly.

"Huh,wait,what?" Jack snapped out of his trance.

Angelica leaned a bit showing a little of her cleavage, trying to seduce him a little more."I still have that effect on you," Angelica repeated,standing up and circled Jack.

When she was behind Jack,she placed both of her hands on her shoulder,almost making him jump. She leaned in close to his ears and whispered ,"After all these years,you still have feelings for me?" Her lips brush against his neck,causing him to suppress a moan.

"I-I think w-we should take a room," Jack stuttered,standing up.

Jack walked into an inn,Angelica following behind. Letting Angelica sit on the bed,Jack stayed near the door, choosing if he'll sleep on the floor,sleep beside Angelica,or just get another room.

"I'm gonna get me some rum. Stay here," Jack said,gesturing Angelica to stay ,"or you may look out the window if you like," he added,pointing at the window. Angelica just nodded plainly,showing no reaction. Jack slowly nodded as he walked out of the room.

As Jack walked back to the pub to get himself some rum,like he said to Angelica earlier. "Damn,woman. Is she trying to seduce me or something? 'Cuz,God, it's working waaayyy too well," Jack muttered.

After drinking a bottles of rum,Jack decided to go back to 'their' room. As he opened the door, memories came flooding back,both good and bad.

Jack saw her on the bed,looking out the window, like the night he first saw her. The night he first saw her in that convent,looking so innocent and peaceful and beautiful. Now she's corrupted,always in danger, and... still beautiful. He regrets corrupting her,but he thought that if he didn't, he will never see her again.

"Jack?" Angelica spoke, interrupting his flashback.

"Ah,yes. I'm back,luv" Jack replied,walking towards the bed.

"It's a full moon out," Angelica informed,looking back at the sky. It is indeed a full moon out,a beautiful night sky it is.

"Indeed," Jack sat beside her,snaking his arm around her waist ,"just like when we first met in the convent,luv,"

"Just like when we first met in the convent," Angelica repeated as she closed her eyes, reminiscing the said night.

"You were in a white dress,looking out of the window. Ol' Jack Sparrow was just in his first year of being a captain after striking a deal with Davy Jones, and there he was,looking at the most gorgeous young lady he've ever seen," Jack narrated,Angelica chuckled as she guided Jack's arms around her so thar Jack is back hugging her ,"And you said 'hola' to me. It made me realize that you're so innocent of the outside world that you greeted a stranger,a pirate. I asked if I may go inside your room,due to my charm, you agreed. We spent the night with me telling you all about my adventures that now I must admit are half lies. And you said the same thing "It's a full moon out" while the two of us gazes outside the window."

"And since then,you had feelings for me," Angelica continued,smiling.

"Hey,hey,hey! What a dirty mouth you have, sweetness," Jack scolded, caressing Angelica's lips.

"C'mon,Jack. I'm gonna sleep, now if you're going to sleep beside me,remove those boots and sword,now if you don't wanna remove 'em,sleep on the ground," Angelica said as she moves to lay on her side,her back facing Jack.

As if Jack's under Angelica's spell,he removed his boots and sword and laid beside Angelica,wrapping his arms around her while inhaling his scent.

Angelica turned around to face Jack,she smiled, caressed his cheeks to his lips,ans turned back around.

Jack groaned in frustration ,"Ugh,Angelica... If you're trying to seduce me, it's bloody working!"

"I know why you're father told you to come to Isla Gorrion," Angelica stated,Jack remained silent ,"and to bring someone close to your heart. There's this ritual I've read in one of my father's books,I forgot the name,but I know what it is for and what is needed. You need yourself and someone close to your heart that you want to be happy with. You go to that island,find a certain cave,go through a maze,get to Islor Lagoon,fight off some vipers and serpents that are like the size of a boulder,. At the end, there's Poseidon himself. I don't know what then," Angelica said. "I'm flattered that you're bringing me along as 'someone who's close to you'"

"'Cuz I still have feelings for you,luv" Jack accidentally blurted out, cursing himself for saying it.

Angelica turned around and smiled.

"Bloody woman," Jack muttered before closing the gap between their lips.

'I knew you could say it' Angelica thought as she melted in the kiss.


End file.
